The present invention concerns the assembly of a cable-actuated component to a vehicle, and more particularly concerns structure permitting assembly-assisted connection of a control lever to the cable-actuated vehicle component.
In known cable-type automatic transmission shifters for vehicles, a cable assembly is typically operably attached to the shifter with a two-step process that includes securing a molded-on sheath on the cable assembly to a base of the shifter, and securing a telescopeable cable on the cable assembly to a shift mechanism on the shifter. Further, the shifter is attached to the vehicle in a separate step. Fasteners permitting relatively quick attachment have been used to attach the cable assembly to the shifter to make the assembly process more efficient. However, if the loose shifter-engaging end of the cable assembly is not found in a desired preassembly location in the vehicle, the operator must then search for the cable assembly before making the connections to the shifter. Also, it is noted that the inside of a vehicle is not particularly conducive to installation. For example, it may be difficult to see the cable assembly and the shifter, and hence difficult for an operator to make the connection and/or to see that the connection is properly securely made. Notably, it is not new to operably connect the end of a cable to a shifter, such as is noted above, nor is it new to operably interconnect ends of aligned shift cables to form a single longer shift cable. However, a connection arrangement providing an improved and a more time efficient connection of the cable assembly to the shifter is desired.
Thus, a vehicle shifter cable connector solving the aforementioned problems and that is configured to facilitate secure efficient interconnection during assembly is desired.